


albeit empty

by vuillard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based off the fact that i live in the city & can’t see shit, idk they’re just cute, lapslock, they’re so in love it makes them look stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuillard/pseuds/vuillard
Summary: daichi comes home after traveling for his apprenticeship and kuroo has a cute surprise for him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	albeit empty

daichi managed to crack his eyes open before he reached his stop. the low hum of the train fills what would’ve been pure silence. sleep-heavy eyes scan the seats, people scattered around in sweatpants and suits fast asleep. suitcases, briefcases, and backpacks slumped where ever they sat. the man was lucky enough to miss rush hour, a certain level of discomfort he’s never grown used to. 

he shook himself from any remaining tire as he recollected his thoughts. the little ball of excitement growing warmer in his chest. he settled deeper into his thick jacket, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. 

* * *

his phone dinged as he was shuffling through the train station, having just arrived in tokyo.

** from future dog café co-owner **

_ > GOOOOD MORNINGGGGG _

_ > remember im picking u up outside of the station _

_ > we’ll get breakfast ;* _

daichi couldn’t help but grin, offhandedly grateful for the mask hiding half his face from passerbys.

** to future dog café co-owner **

_ > Good morning lol I’ll be out in like ... 5 mins _

_ > See u soon <3 _

he clicked his phone off, pushing it into the pocket of his jacket before continuing his was through to the exit. a hand clutched onto his bag strap a little tighter in anticipation. outside was chilly as the sun hadn’t risen through the clouded sky. he was kind of regretting not bringing a coat, _‘but the weather shouldn’t be too bad’_ , he thought to himself. walking a little ways away from the exit brought daichi to a cluster of cars loading and unloading passengers. the man took in the busy scene, already feeling tired at the prospect of going through all that. so he pulled his phone out, bringing it to his ear after pressing the call button. 

two rings and a click. “daichi, hey!” kuroo answered.

“tetsu,” he greeted back, “i just left the station.” 

there was shuffling and the sound of a car door opening in the background, “ah, okay okay, hold on.” 

daichi had been walking down the sidewalk when he spotted a particular head of hair. the person under it managed to spot him too, face breaking into a wide smile. quickly ending the call, the little ball of excitement in his chest exploded and he let himself run towards the figure. kuroo met him halfway with his long arms open wide. the shorter man enclosed his own arms around his boyfriend, feeling warmth envelop his body. 

a bright laugh brushed his ear, “hey there, love. i missed you.” and  god was it good to hear his voice without the miles of distance. 

“i missed you a lot,” daichi breathed, holding the other tighter. “been a real shitty couple of weeks without you.”

kuroo pulled back, eyes crinkled. “you were out doing cool architect business, leaving your poor doting lover at home.” his tone teasing but kind.

“‘cool’ and ‘architect’ don’t really go together, but thank you for waiting while i was out there drowning in blueprints.” he patted him on the cheek, earning him a disgruntled sound.

“your hands are freezing, oh my god,” kuroo whined with a scrunched nose.

daichi rolled his eyes, “warm them for me then, you big baby.” he said, pushing his open palms out in the space between them

his boyfriend snorted, muttering, “and you’re calling  _me_ a baby, you pampered toddler.” but took his hands nonetheless. they stood together for a while, light kisses on chilled fingers and bodies pressing ever closer together in search for heat. 

the shorter eventually brought him into a brief kiss, gentle and sweet. their noses, touched by early spring, brushing together. “we should get going.” daichi said with a soft smile when they broke apart. the other nodded in agreement and they head towards the car.

the drive was quiet save for the playlist entitled ‘ _BOKUTO’S ROAD TRIP PLAYLIST YEAHHH_ ’ kuroo was humming along to. they didn’t need to speak, both content with enjoying the sunrise painted in pinks and purples. their hands were linked between their seats, clutched loosely but lovingly.

* * *

after breakfast, the two spent the day cooped up with each other. catching up took up most of their conversations along with their usual bickering. daichi felt so good, so much better than he did while he was away. regardless of how passionate he felt about his field of study, it couldn’t compare to having his lover right beside him. with his stupid cackle that cut through any type of calm space and his unusually controlled lanky limbs.

kuroo looked down at him while they were on the couch, just past three in the afternoon. “hey, you feel like going out tonight? just us?”

_just us._ daichi gave him a grin in response, which was returned easily. 

“we’ll leave at five, then.” he continued, looking back towards the tv. 

it’s good to be home. 

by five, the sun was about to begin setting and they were bundled up, ready to go. kuroo had brought out a red scarf for him, stating, “you look good in red.” daichi gave him a kiss on the cheek in thanks. the pair were prepped for a couple hours out with a thermos filled with hot chocolate, some pastries, and blankets. 

“so, what’s the plan?” daichi asked as they shuffled down the quiet hall. 

“hm?” kuroo turned to look at him before answering with a smile, “ah, it’s a surprise.” his long legs took the lead. daichi looked at him curiously but didn’t respond. he threaded their hands together instead, squeezing briefly to say _‘i trust you’_.

the walk to the park wasn’t a long one, the city was a little calmer than usual and the scenery was nice. they went over memories whenever they saw a familiar spot. kuroo used a free hand to point at a particular bench. “look, it’s the bench where you got wasted and cried about me on freshman year!”

daichi felt himself startle at the memory, face contorting into something disturbed as he remembered that night. a half a year of stupid pining culminated in his now boyfriend having to pick him up from a club. he’d stumbled around the tokyo streets and eventually sobbed his heart out in a messy confession. there was no fondness felt for that night regardless of how much time passed. he couldn’t help the embarrassed groan he let out, pushing kuroo to the side by his shoulder. it earned him that dumb cackle and an arm around his neck.

“hey, it was adorable. i was scared to death but you were waxing poetic about me, so it was okay,” kuroo grinned down at him, eyes crinkled and bright. 

daichi scowled back but there was no real heat to it, “i’m glad i didn’t chase you away with my 30 minute monologue about your rooster head.”

the other man was alight with amusement, “i could stand to hear an hour more, boosts my confidence.”

“like it needs any more boosting, you egomaniac.”

kuroo pouted playfully back at him. saturn stuck his tongue out at him in response. because they’re adults. they carried on back and forth, hardly registering they’ve entered the park until they walked under a street lamp.

“we’re almost there!” kuroo announced, torso leaning forward as he navigated their way through. 

they ended up off the main paths and up a large hill. it held an expanse of tall grass, devoid of trees. kuroo grinned as he held his arms up like a grand reveal, “we’re star gazing! it’ll take a bit after sunset for the stars to come out, though.”

daichi felt his own smile grow, something achingly endeared squeezing his heart. “you’re so cute,” he takes the man’s jaw between his palms and places several light kisses to his face.

“your hands are still cold, you menace!” kuroo squirms around as laughter surrounds them. 

they ended up forgetting about star gazing while they were ribbing each other, finding peace when daichi suddenly took out the food in fear of it all going cold. it felt like no time had passed despite the weeks and miles between them. like they hadn’t gone through weekly facetime calls, pouting through ‘i miss you’s and ‘i love you’s. daichi shifted his focus to his partner, who was busy stuffing himself with tuna onigiri, and felt the corner of his mouth tilt up. there was an ever present tug at his chest whenever he look at kuroo, realizing he was his. all his 195 centimeters (and then some if you count his egregious bedhead) of corny chemistry jokes and protective nature. 

the man in question finally looked up from his food to catch his gaze, eyes wide and cheek puffed out. “you look like a raccoon caught going through someone’s garbage,” the brunet commented through a huff of laughter. 

kuroo gaped a little in offense. dark eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to angrily and quickly chew through rice before speaking. daichi, like the good boyfriend he is, waited patiently for him with an amused grin. this earned him a very threatening glare. “i do not-“ more furious chewing, “look like a raccoon. the disrespect i get after i made sure you were welcomed back into my loving, _not_ garbage eating mammal-like arms.” the taller man’s outrage simmered down to grumbling when a placating hand found its way to his hair. 

“yeah, and all the effort you put into us going star gazing,” daichi grinned, fingers carding through the soft strands. 

“oh i completely forgot about that part!” kuroo moved so their shoulders were touching. saturn let out a little sound in agreement. they looked up together and were greeted with the dark empty expanse of nighttime. there was something obviously missing. it was already well past sundown, and the sky was very much blank.

the pair looked at each other blinking. several realizations slowly reaching them. “we live in the middle of tokyo.” daichi stated. they both knew this so he got a nod in response. “we can’t see the stars from here.” another nod. “we’re kinda stupid.” that one was met with a frown. 

kuroo slapped a hand over his face and groaned. “i’m so stupid. how could i forget we live in the fucking city?” his voice muffled by his palm. “i even brought binoculars.”

the brunet tugged at his wrist, making his partner face him. “it was an honest mistake and a really nice idea. i had a great time just being out with you, stars or not.” he made a mental note to take them out stargazing whenever they visit miyagi next. 

“even though i’m a stupid trash panda?” 

“you’re not stupid, dork. and i think raccoons are really cute.” 

“thanks, i think.” kuroo leaned into him, resting on his shoulder. “love you.”

daichi enclosed his arms around the other’s leaner frame. “love you too.” he pressed a kiss to the side of his head. they sat under the starless city sky late into the night, wrapped up in each other.


End file.
